Joined at the Head
by Carhop
Summary: SG1 participates in an alien ceremony and starts to hear each other's thoughts and feel their emotions.


Title: Joined at the Head

Author: Carhop

Email: R, some strong language, adult situations

Warnings: Ends with sap; pure, unadulterated sap.

Archive: SJD, yes, Heliopolis, yes; others please ask.

Summary: SG-1 participates in an alien ceremony and starts to hear each other's thoughts and feel their emotions.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.

Spoilers: Very minor for In the Line of Duty, Secrets, Hathor, The Tok'ra, Divide and Conquer, Urgo

Status: Complete

Notes:I know this plot line is ancient and well worked, but that's because everyone seems to think of it independently. Hopefully, I put a new spin on it. The assistance of my beta readers Airchic, Ami and Lyta is appreciated more than I can say in such a small space. Any mistakes left are my own.

A New Alliance 

Major Sam Carter jogged a few yards forward to catch up with her team mate, Dr. Daniel Jackson, trailing a plume of frosty breath in the early morning. As she drew up to him and Teal'c Sam said, with a teasing grin, "So, Daniel, what's so special about this festival? Why did we have to push this mission forward to attend?"

"Well, it's a very ancient rite, predating most of written history. There are records of it as far back as the early Phoenicians, and it was ancient then," Daniel answered enthusiastically. "The records say that it celebrates marriage and renewing vows each spring. Um, the vows don't have to be marital, but that's what the primary purpose of it was, to create or solidify ties. It was said to produce the strongest of bonds between people. We'll be the first people from Earth to actually see it firsthand in over five thousand years."

"Sounds kind of boring to me, Danny," chimed in Colonel Jack O'Neill, peering at them through his sunglasses with a classic O'Neill smirk. "I sure hope the food's good for a change."

At the limits of the City of Cordoz they were greeted by a representative of the High Council, with whom they were to negotiate for the abundant naquadah on this planet. The short, sallow faced man introduced himself as Forst, aide to Councilwoman Ayala. As the team and their escort walked through the dusty, unpaved city streets they saw preparations for the evening's opening ceremonies. Robed men and women in gaudily colored dresses scurried eagerly, laughing, calling to one another, carrying sacks and baskets of provisions for the festival market and the celebrations to follow. Bright banners streamed from unglazed windows in multi-story stucco houses and vividly colored flowers were planted in every possible space.

Forst led them to the lavish council chambers and made the introductions between the members of SG-1 and the uniformly short, but opulently dressed council members. Polite conversation was held over a light breakfast.

As soon as the dishes were taken away, Daniel launched into his negotiations for the mineral rights to the local naquadah. "Honored council members, we bring you our government's offer of friendship and mutually-advantageous trade. Your lands are rich in a mineral we use in our technology. In exchange, we have farming and mining technology which may be of benefit to you." With this, discussions of the proposed trade agreement were opened. By the time a break was called for mid-day meal, things weren't going well; the council seemed to have no need for any of the technology offered by Earth.

Daniel and Sam walked outside as lunch was laid out and watched the party preparations below the third-story balcony where they stood. Sam leaned her arms against the parapet and watched a young beggar at his post below beseeching passersby for alms. His legs were bent at an acute angle by what looked like severe calcium deficiencies.

'These people are clearly suffering from various types of vitamin and mineral deficiencies. Perhaps we could offer them something else; something that would directly address those problems. The first survey by SG-11 didn't mention medical problems among the native population, just the need for farming and mining techniques and equipment,' Sam thought as she stared into space over the tops of the nearby buildings.

She turned to her colleague and said, "Daniel, if they don't need our hardware, would they take medical supplies and dietary supplements instead? Have you noticed all the people with misshapen joints and bones; how short most of them are and other signs of a poor diet?"

Daniel nodded and a slight smile dawned on his boyish face. "Are you suggesting we trade vitamin pills?"

"Exactly, Daniel. Plus nutritional assistance, dietary planning, farming techniques and seeds for a more balanced diet. The breakfast they served was mostly bland carbohydrates and meat. No fruit." She glanced in the window and surveyed the lunch being laid out. "Lunch is the same. No fruit, no vegetables, no dairy."

"It's an idea worth pursuing. Do you have specific suggestions of what we should offer?" asked Daniel eagerly, his face reflecting his renewed hope for the talks.

"First, supplements to get them in better shape, especially the children, and, medicine to treat deformities caused by the dietary limitations. Next, education on how to grow a wider variety of crops, plus the seeds and root stock for those crops. Janet or one of her nurses or doctors could give you a much better list, but that should do as a start." she replied as O'Neill walked toward them.

"Whacha talking about?" asked the Colonel, sauntering over to their side.

"Jack, Sam's just come up with a great idea that might save our negotiations with the council." At Jack's questioning look Daniel continued, "She suggested we offer the means to a better diet and nutritional supplements to cure many of the problems she noted among the people. I think she's got something. A poor diet was the reason for the downfall of many a culture."

"Way ta go, Carter!" said the Colonel proudly, his voice softening.

She dropped her eyes, feeling vulnerable. 'I think my knees turn to jelly whenever he uses that velvety tone of voice,' Sam glanced up at her CO and beamed back, "Thank you, Sir."

"Now, I just have to come up with a diplomatic way to mention their health problems without offending anyone," worried Daniel. "You notice there are no signs of serious nutrition problems among the council members or their servants? Class-related issues can be difficult to talk about in an unfamiliar culture."

"If anyone can do it, Danny, it's you. Just be glad it's not me," joked O'Neill.

"Lunch is awaiting your return, O'Neill, MajorCarter, DanielJackson," intoned their fourth teammate, Teal'c. They turned and walked back in to eat with their hosts. The meal was as bland and unappetizing as breakfast.

The afternoon session went much better than the morning had. Daniel started off a little roughly. It was hard at first to come up with a tactful way to bring up their offer, but he soon warmed to the task, dropping hints and letting the council members bring it up as though they'd thought of it themselves. After the subject was broached, negotiations followed a more encouraging tack and an agreement was signed before the festivities were to begin at sunset.

Later that night, sitting at the High Council's table, the members of SG-1 ate with a better appetite. The variety of dishes and spicing was much improved over their last two meals in Cordoz. There were tiny servings of a local fruit, preserved in honey-spice liquor.

"Congratulations, Councilwoman, on a successful negotiation," Forst offered with a bow to his employer at the gathering after dinner.

Ayala, nodded to him and the members of SG-1. "May it prove advantageous to both parties," she said, raising her glass in a toast which was echoed by all.

Their second day on P4X-795 started well, with servants escorting each of them to a luxurious bathing room where attendants catered to their every need. The servants provided local clothing to put on after bathing; their uniforms were quietly taken away for cleaning. Faced with no choice but the put on the new garments they accepted the inevitable as graciously as their individual personalities allowed.

Jack was given a dark chocolate brown tunic and close-fitting trousers the locals wore. Under the tunic was a white silky shirt, the neck of which was open for several inches. His combat boots were replaced with sleek black boots that fit snuggly against his calves with his trousers tucked inside. His image in the mirror was strange, but he rather liked the rakish look. He turned before the mirror and was surprised and pleased to see how well the clothes suited him. Jack wondered if all of his teammates were dressed the same. 'Wonder what Carter's wearing. Then he thought with a self-deprecating grin, 'Keep your mind out of your pants, O'Neill. She's off limits to you.'

Sam, on the other hand, was none too pleased by having her uniform vanish and replaced by a sky blue dress almost long enough to sweep the toes of the fashionable shoes. Her battle to rescue her uniform was punctuated with "No, no, really, don't take that, please," and "You can't really expect me to wear that in public?" She felt really foolish and wanted her BDUs and boots back. At least she'd been able to keep her underwear, a favorite matched set. One look at the undergarment supplied by the servants was more than she could face.

Gulping audibly, Sam screwed up her courage and decided it was time to face her friends. 'If one of them laughs I'll kill him.' She approached the common room of their suite slowly, listening for her comrades. All three voices came from the room and she peeked around the door to get a look at them before she revealed herself. Sam's eyes got bigger and her mouth fell open at the sight of her teammates. Being on SG-1 with her three male comrades made her the envy of all the women in the SGC. 'Wow, Teal'c looks quite handsome in black.' The snug tunic and trousers delineated every muscle in a very enticing way. 'Daniel is positively, to quote Janet, "yummy" in blue. She's gonna die when I tell her about this. Geez, where's a camera when you need it?' Sam turned her gaze to the third man.

The Colonel was… gorgeous. There was no other word for it. The color of his clothes matched his eyes and the clothes fit his lean, hard body like a glove, outlining his heart-stopping butt. 'Breath, Sam, breath. He's just a man, gorgeous, but just a man. Not one you can have at that. So stop drooling.'

Teal'c caught sight of Sam and called to her, "MajorCarter, join us. Breakfast is being served."

Daniel and Jack turned to face Sam as she tentatively entered the room, very self-conscious of her new look. Daniel's eyes lit up and he wolf-whistled at the woman he thought of like the sister he'd never had. Sam smiled, embarrassed again, and dropping her eyes. Facing forward to keep from tripping in the unfamiliar shoes, she saw shock and something else on her CO's face as he turned toward the door.

"Wha…what's wrong, Sir?" she asked, stopping her advance into the room, afraid and uncertain at his expression.

Daniel glanced at Jack, frozen in place, gaping, and poked him in the ribs. "Snap out of it, Jack. You've always known she was beautiful," Daniel whispered to his best friend.

O'Neill shook himself and looked at Daniel, uncomfortable at betraying his desire for Carter. Visibly, he got a grip on his emotions and answered his Major hoarsely, "You look just fine, Carter. The color suits you. Now, let's eat. I'm starved."

After breakfast the team debated how to spend the day. "The General authorized a day for me to research the ceremony of joining. Why don't we work our way through the festival marketplace. Getting out among the people is a great way to do research," Daniel suggested, holding up his camera.

Colonel O'Neill peered doubtfully at Daniel and asked, "Sounds more like goofing off, but, hey, who am I to say no to an easy mission with no danger." Sam rolled her eyes and snorted in amusement at her CO. He checked his team members for any dissent and, finding none, said, "After you, Daniel."

Dr. Jackson's agenda was vague but it saw them through the morning – check out the merchant stalls in the market to see what was being sold, observe the people and their customs, take notes and videos of the ceremonies. SG-1 was the guest of the council and anything they desired would be paid for as part of their hosts' hospitality. A gap-toothed man selling jewelry pushed a necklace of rough, multi-faceted stones on Sam, forcing her to take it or appear ungrateful. The color matched the blue of her dress exactly.

"Come one, Carter, take the necklace. Here, let me help you put it on," Jack put in as Sam tried one last time to refuse the jewelry. He took the strand and turned her around. The touch of his fingers on her neck sent a shiver down Sam's body. The strand was short enough to be a chocker and fit her neck perfectly.

Turning back to her team for their inspection, Sam saw approval on Daniel's and Teal'c faces. She carefully avoided her Colonel's eyes and raised her hand to finger the stones. "Thank you, for this lovely gift," she said solemnly to the vendor with a small bow. He beamed back at her and replied in a language familiar to none of the group.

Daniel lifted his camera and asked, "Let me take your picture, Sam."

"Take one of the whole team," Sam countered, moving to stand next to Teal'c.

Daniel obligingly walked over to a wall where he set the camera on a timer. Sprinting back to the team, he said, "Everyone stand together. No closer, Jack, stand closer to Sam. Teal'c, you stand on her other side." Daniel slid to a stop and stood next to Teal'c in time for the shot. "Okay, one more. How about just Sam and Jack in this one?" He walked back to the camera and centered the viewfinder on his friends, zooming in a little. "Closer, you two or I won't get everything in."

"We get the point, Daniel. Okay, Major, let's humor him," Jack said and pulled Sam closer with his hand on her waist. She shivered at the touch and turned her face toward his in surprise. Just then, Daniel took the shot.

Right on cue, Jack's stomach growled loudly. His team took this as a cue to laugh, especially Sam. He grabbed Sam, started to tickle her and said, "No giggling, Major!"

"This is so unfair, Sir! You wouldn't treat Daniel or Teal'c this way. And I don't giggle," Sam gasped helplessly as he tickled her, trying not to giggle again. Daniel took another picture.

"That sound is much like a giggle, MajorCarter," said Teal'c, trying hard to remain impassive.

Jack relented and suggested they eat. "Forst told me before we left this morning that lunch was on the Council. He gave me some tokens we can use with the vendors." The Colonel held up the round stones with what seemed to be runes carves in one face.

They chose from many different food vendors. A delicious smelling dish was brought to their table and presented with a flourish. Each of the team tasted it. They had seconds, then thirds, until it was gone. The flavor was spicy, slightly sweet, and similar to a biryani rice dish. The taste was exotic and very pleasant, but it left them parched.

Sam spied two lines of people waiting for their turn at a fountain. She said, "Look, there's water over there. Who else is thirsty?" All three men stood to join her in line. Teal'c and O'Neill joined one line and Daniel and Sam the other. Jack and Sam arrived at the pair handing out the drinks at the same time. They were handed clay cups and politely waved off to the side of the line.

Sam took a sip of the faintly musty water. She made a face at the taste, earning her a questioning glance from Jack. "It tastes stale, but at least it's wet."

Pushed by the crowd away from the line, they walked slowly through the crush and found a seat on the edge of the raised stone fountain with many other people, most of them kissing or holding hands. The press of people was so tight, Sam's leg was forced up against Jack's and their shoulders were tight together. The contact was pleasant, even on this warm day. Sitting for a few minutes gave Sam a chance to observe the city and people around them.

"Sir, have you noticed how happy everyone at the festival is? No fights, no jostling or cutting in line?" she asked. She continued, indicating people in the crowd with each point, "Just polite exchanges, hugging, shaking hands, and patiently waiting in line."

"Maybe it's the party mood?" the Colonel suggested flippantly. "Everyone likes a good time."

Sensing that her commander wasn't in the mood for serious conversation, Sam allowed a comfortable silence to surround them amid the bustle of the marketplace. They continued sipping at the water until a man in the crowd stumbled against Sam's knee and almost pushed her into the pool around the fountain. Jack turned just in time to save Sam from getting wet, but as his hand closed around hers he felt a jolt of electricity pass between them.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Jack, wide-eyed, still holding his Major's hand in his. He watched her surprised expression change to one of curiosity.

"I don't know, Sir. Could be a property of the stone we're sitting on. Perhaps we should find Teal'c and Daniel," Sam answered. She finished her water as he stood, not removing her hand from his. He gulped down the last of his water and placed the cup on the edge of the fountain.

Daniel and Teal'c walked up, Daniel holding Teal'c shoulder to keep from losing him in the growing crowd. Jack dropped Sam's hand before she could jerk it back. They didn't want their friends to see the two of them holding hands like a couple of kids.

Pushing their way out of the throng around the fountain, the team walked through the square and came on a group of couples taking part in a ceremony off to the side. Daniel immediately began filming. They seemed to be following a set script guided by a man and woman. At the end, the leaders said what appeared to be a blessing and the assembly broke up into small groups, joined by on-lookers, hugging and kissing. Daniel was delighted to have the ceremony recorded for later study. "This is wonderful. Even if we hadn't gotten a signed treaty the trip would be worthwhile for this alone," he crowed, holding up the camera.

Uncharacteristically, all four were tired enough to go back to the council building for a nap before attending the evening ceremonies. Alone in her room Sam slipped out of the blue dress and carefully laid it across the end of the bed. She kicked off the shoes, leaving only the sheer stockings and her favorite matched set of undies

She slipped between the sheets and fell sleep immediately. Just as quickly, the dream started. In his room, Jack was asleep and having a similar experience; a remarkably similar dream.

Sam's Dream 

She lay on her bed thinking about the one man she couldn't have, about how good he'd looked today in those native clothes, about… 'Stop it! You can't have him, so don't even go there. Why torture yourself over him.' She closed her eyes and burrowed further into the covers, seeking a more comfortable position, anything to let her sleep.

Sam's eyes flashed open as she heard a step at her door. She glanced over in the shadowy room to see if one of the servants was there, but saw no one. Just as she was drifting off again, Sam sensed another person in her room.

Her eyes opened again and she saw a man, clothed in nothing but a gauzy tank top and a pair of flowing, silky pants that billowed back as he walked toward her, outlining every curve and line of his muscular, perfectly formed legs. His face was hidden in shadow.

No matter how she tried, Sam couldn't call out or sit up. He walked closer, almost tentatively, and stopped at her bedside. His face was still obscured, but there was something familiar about him. The man sat down gracefully next to Sam, bent down and brushed his hand against her cheek, his thumb against her lips. It was incredibly erotic combined with the silence, his anonymity.  
"May I kiss you?" he broke his silence. As soon as he spoke, her paralysis was broken.

Sam could only nod. She wanted him, seeing in this stranger the man she wanted, loved in the waking world. 'If I can't have him, at least I can have my dreams.'

The kiss was tender, sweet beyond any other, and had a soul-searing intensity. Sam slid her arms around the familiar stranger and drew him to lie next to her on the bed. She kissed him harder as passion fueled her need.

Their lovemaking was passionate, intense, quickly over leaving Sam sated and she fell into dreamless sleep held in his arms.

Jack's Dream 

He lay on his bed thinking about the one woman he couldn't have, about how good she'd looked today in those native clothes, about… 'Stop it! You can't have her, so don't even go there. Why torture yourself over her.' He closed his eyes and burrowed further into the covers, seeking a more comfortable position, anything to let him sleep.

Jack's eyes flashed open as he heard a step at his door. He glanced over in the shadowy room to see if one of the servants was there, but saw no one. Just as he was drifting off again, Jack sensed someone else in his room.

His eyes opened again and he saw a woman, clothed in nothing but a filmy tank top and a pair of flowing, silky pants that billowed back as she walked toward him, outlining every curve and line of her muscular, perfectly formed legs. Her face was hidden in shadow.

No matter how he tried, Jack couldn't call out or sit up. She walked closer, almost tentatively, and stopped at his bedside. Her face was still obscured, but there was something familiar about her. The woman sat down gracefully next to Jack, bent down and brushed her hand against his cheek, her thumb against his lips. It was incredibly erotic combined with the silence, her anonymity.

"May I kiss you?" she broke her silence. As soon as she spoke, his paralysis was broken.

Jack could only nod. He wanted her, seeing in this stranger the woman he wanted, loved in the waking world. 'If I can't have her, at least I can have my dreams.'

The kiss was tender, sweet beyond any other, and had a soul-searing intensity. Jack slid his arms around the familiar stranger and drew her to lie next to him on the bed. He kissed her harder as passion fueled his need.

Their lovemaking was passionate, intense, quickly over leaving Jack sated and he fell into dreamless sleep holding her in his arms.

Daniel and Teal'c Dream Too 

Each man was alone, yet not alone. To each appeared their lost wife. Daniel opened his eyes while dreaming to see Sha'uri, the woman given as a gift by her father. Teal'c opened his eyes while in Kel'no'reem to see Dreuy'ac, the woman given as a gift by her god. Their reunions were bittersweet, passionate and over all too soon. Each man was sustained and diminished by the visitation. Each knew they had only their comrades to support them now. Ties grew stronger between them that day - ties of friendship, loyalty, trust, love.

The members of SG-1 were awakened by servants and dressed in evening clothes of the latest fashion in Cordoz. The men were led to the suite common room and offered an aperitif while they waited.

Daniel, remembering every detail of his dream, turned to Teal'c and Jack, saying, "I had the strangest dream just now. Well, it wasn't really strange that I'd dream of Sha'uri, but it was so real. I could actually feel the softness of her skin and smell the soap she always used."

While Jack showed no signs of even hearing Daniel's comment, Teal'c for once showed surprise and replied, "I too dreamt of my wife, DanielJackson. It is most unusual to experience dreams during Kel'no'reem. If this was indeed a dream, it was very realistic. I could feel her hair against my skin and sensed her prim'ta." The two men continued to discuss their dreams around an oblivious Jack until Daniel could stand it no longer.

"Jack! Wakey, wakey. Where have you gone to?" asked the archeologist after waving his hands in front of O'Neill's face.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was thinking," replied the Colonel, taking a sip of his drink.

Teal'c swiveled to face his friend and asked, "About what, O'Neill?"

Dissembling easily, Jack put down his empty glass and answered, "Just wondering what's taking Carter so long. I'm hungry." He had no intention of telling them about his dream.

Sam was presented with a dress of midnight blue that was fitted on the top and flared out below the waist to a full skirt falling to just below her knees in front and sweeping the ground in back. The dress showed several inches of slender ankle incased in sheer stockings. Worst of all, the style required the dreaded Cordozian underwear. It reminded her vaguely of Linda Carter's Wonder Woman outfit.

The dress was much too revealing for her taste, the arms bare below spaghetti straps and the neckline draping low over her breasts, the back almost non-existent. She tried to get the two women dressing her to let her wear the dress from earlier, "Why don't you just let me wear my uniform or the dress from today. I'm sure it's around here somewhere." She turned around and searched briefly for the less threatening frock. It was nowhere to be seen.

They easily brushed off her protests and continued assembling the outfit, "Your day dress has been taken back to the wardrobe mistress. It is not appropriate for this evening's festivities." Giving in as gracefully as she could, Sam settled back with a frown and waited to see what the two women had planned.

They trimmed, buffed and applied polish to her nails, just enough to make her hands and feet more elegant than their usual practical neatness. Gone were the blue shoes, replaced by a pair of gold high-heeled sandals. Her hair was washed, and dressed, curled to within an inch of its life and dusted with what she could swear was real gold powder. Unable to contain her scientific curiosity, Dr. Carter asked, "Is this real gold?"

"Of course, my lady. Would you prefer diamond dust instead?" the taller of the two women inquired seriously.

Somewhat in shock at the extravagant use of what on Earth were precious and rare materials, Sam merely mumbled, "No. Uh, thanks."

A necklace and earrings of gold and exquisite blue diamonds were placed on her throat and earlobes. They skillfully applied just the minimum of make-up, enhancing rather than covering her natural looks. The finishing touch was a spritz of perfume, applied strategically. The scent was clean with a hint of musk and flowers.

Sam twirled in front of the full-length mirror and was enchanted by the woman she saw. 'Who is she? I swear she sparkles from head to toe. Too bad I'll never look this good again. Maybe I should let Janet talk me into the spa more often.'

With infinitely more confidence than this morning, Sam followed one of the women to where her teammates waited. She allowed the woman to walk a few paces ahead to get their attention in order to make an entrance herself. However, the closer she got to the doorway, the less confident she felt. 'Do I really want to make such a big deal of being a woman? I've spent most of my life denying my femininity so I'd be taken seriously by men. I know it won't make any difference to Daniel and Teal'c, but the Colonel may not see me as a real soldier anymore.'

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c looked up as a servant entered through the double doors. She bowed and swept her hand back to indicate the men should watch the door. Frozen in place in the hallway, Sam continued to dither about the wisdom of going back to demand her BDUs back. Finally, remembering that the whole team had already "played dress up" for the Cordozians, she squared her shoulders and turned from the hallway into the lounge. At first, there was no reaction, until Daniel dropped his glass, sending it crashing to the floor, breaking the spell over the men.

"You look most lovely tonight, MajorCarter," said Teal'c, bowing with his usual unflappability.

"If I could think of something better to say right now, I would, but my brain just stopped working. All I can think is 'Wow,'" said a gaping Colonel O'Neill. Sam watched him pull himself together and glance over at Daniel, who'd been silent since Sam made her grand entrance. The Colonel smirked at the younger man's expression and guppy imitation. "Snap out of it, Daniel," continued Jack, consciously quoting Daniel's jibe from that morning.

Jackson shook his head and beamed at Sam. "You look very beautiful, Sam. I'm sorry for staring," he apologized and held out his arm as another servant appeared to take them to dinner.

"Thanks, guys. You all look very handsome tonight," replied Sam, smiling gratefully at her 'little brother'.

Dinner was more formal than the night before. Sam was seated between Teal'c and Jack, Daniel beyond Jack. More of the rare fruit dishes were served. After a pastry similar to baklava was finished, a man and woman entered the chamber, followed by two helpers bearing a large container of liquid. The crowd immediately stopped talking to watch the newcomers make their way around the table, stopping by each diner to offer an enameled cup full of water. Many took the proffered drink with reverence and then held hands with someone next to them.

When the procession made its way to the members of SG-1, they gladly accepted the cups, thirsty after the rich dessert. As the couple dispensing drinks handed the cups to each SG-1 member, they bowed politely and waited silently until all four had swallowed the last sip. Taking back the cups, the pair took the hands of the teammates and placed Sam's hand into Jack's and then added the hands of Daniel and Teal'c on either side of theirs. The duo then passed on to the next diners and repeated the process.

"Daniel, what do you make of this?" asked Sam, referring to their joined hands.

"I can't say, Sam. It's not part of any ritual I've ever studied," said Daniel, shaking his head.

"Can we let go now?" raised Jack, uncomfortable to be hold hands with his 2IC for the second time that day.

Trying not to snicker at his friend's discomfort, Daniel responded, "I think it's safe now."

As the last of the guests were served with the water, all of the guests bowed their heads and a short blessing was said by the High Council chairman. He sat down and surveyed the guests before him. Staring hard at his newest allies, he leaned to his right and spoke to the woman sitting there.

"Do you see the Earth people, my love? From their aura I can tell they have had the Sharing Dream. How lucky they are; so few experience it these days."

She watched the strangers for a few seconds and nodded. "Yes, you are correct, especially the man and woman in the middle. Their auras almost merge, and so quickly after the Ceremony of Joining. They will be much blessed once the workings of the Waters of Joining are finished, as a couple and as a group," replied the woman, smiling lovingly at the man with whom she'd joined so many years ago in this very ceremony. She silently wished them as much luck and love as she had experienced since then.

Home Sweet Home 

"Welcome home, SG-1," called General George Hammond from the control room. He raced down the spiral steps to the base of the ramp and asked, "How did your mission go?"

Daniel held up the signed treaty for the General to see.

"Signed, sealed and delivered, Sir," wisecracked Colonel O'Neill with a smile, handing his weapon to a waiting airman. "Though we had to improvise a little on what we offered them, Sir."

"That's good news. Debriefing in one hour, after you're cleared by Dr. Frasier and her team," ordered Hammond.

Sam headed to the infirmary, while the remaining members of SG-1 headed for the locker room. Dr. Janet Frasier checked her friend over, drew blood, noted her vitals were all normal, then officially released Sam. Lingering while the locker room was reserved for the men, Sam sat on the edge of the bed and told Janet about their latest mission.

"We took a page out of your book for this mission. The inhabitants had several deformities and infirmities obviously related to endemic malnutrition. Their diets were almost devoid of fruits and vegetables. I'm sure the General will consult with you on this. We couldn't make any headway with the High Council in the negotiations until Daniel brought up supplements and seeds to expand their diet," Sam told Janet, proud of her teammate. "Daniel did a great job talking them around to thinking it was their idea in the first place."

"That's wonderful! I'll have to congratulate him," replied Janet, pleased at her friends' success. She placed the clipboard on the bed and asked, "So, what are you up to tonight? Cards at the Colonel's house again or a night in?"

"No plans yet. How about you?" asked Sam as she gathered her jacket, getting ready to leave.

"Sam, Doc, we're all getting together for a movie night," said Jack as he rounded the corner into the infirmary. "Join us? You can pick one of the movies. Janet, bring Cassie if she's up for it."

"Yeah, please don't leave us with Jack's choice of movie. You know it'll have something to do with fishing or hockey. Please," pled Daniel as he joined them, gazing at the two women with puppy dog eyes.

Janet and Sam exchanged glances and Sam turned to Jack to asked, suspicious, "You promise this time you'll actually watch the movie we pick?"

"You wound me, ladies," protested the Colonel. "Of course we'll watch it. In fact we'll do anything you want all night long if the Major wears one of those cute blue dresses from P4X-795." His smirk was mirrored by Daniel. Teal'c was as impassive as usual.

Sam's expression of disgust at her friends was met with laughter from the men, including a chuckle from Teal'c. Janet's eyebrows were half-way up her forehead.

"Cute blue dresses? Oh, don't tell me the natives dressed you up again, Sam?" inquired Janet, wavering between being concerned for her best friend and amusement.

"This time they dressed us all up, especially for a party last night. Sam was the prettiest one there," Daniel answered before the Major could get in a word.

Sam thought of several very effective tortures she could use on her teammates in revenge, but she finally decided telling Janet the whole story would be the best revenge possible. "Sure, I'll wear the blue dress, if you all wear those skin tight pants." Turning to her goggle-eyed friend, Sam put her hands together dramatically, "M-mm, Janet, what a sight they were in those native outfits. In fact, Daniel, don't you have a picture of the four of us in your camera? Why don't you download it now, so Janet can see for herself?" Janet was failing to contain her laughter at the men's expense.

Jack hurried to interject, "Uh, Danny, let's just say we lost this round and leave it at that." Turning to the women, he conceded with a grimace, "You pick the movies tonight, we pick the refreshments. Just don't get two chick flicks, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Sir," replied a smirking Major. "Meet you in the briefing room in half an hour," called Sam over her shoulder as she strolled out of the infirmary.

The briefing was mercifully short. General Hammond was quite pleased with the team's little improvisation and congratulated both Major Carter and Dr. Jackson on their quick thinking and skillful handing of the situation. He granted SG-1 three days of downtime.

The nutritional supplies, seeds and hours of consultation promised by SG-1 would be easy to provide at less potential cost than the farming and mining equipment originally offered, and would do the inhabitants of P4X-795 more good than simply mechanizing their existing activities. All in all, the treaty was a great addition to the SGC's record and another coupe by SG-1.

No Chick Flicks Please 

Janet and Sam compromised on four movies they wanted to see and that they thought the guys would watch without too much whining. Janet picked a romance with Hugh Grant and a comedy. Sam picked a science fiction movie and a light drama with a hockey player as the lead for the Colonel. 'It never hurts to keep the boss happy.'

They arrived, sans Cassie who had a sleepover at a friend's house that night, promptly at 1800 hours. Daniel and Teal'c had just arrived and Jack was putting the dinner into the oven to stay warm until everyone was hungry.

"Not too bad, ladies. How about we start with this one?" Jack said holding up the sports movie.

Janet, glanced at Sam and said, "You were right, Sam. He went straight for the hockey flick."

"What can I say?" Sam added with a shrug. "He always accuses me of reading his mind. Although I'm glad I missed that thought about 'a little black bikini'." Teasing the Colonel over Urgo's chance remark earned an innocent "who me?" look from him.

"What? A guy can't have thoughts when he sees a picture of a beach?" protested Mr. Innocent, holding out his hands. Both women rolled their eyes at the evasion and laughed.

"Who wants a drink? I have soda, beer, wine, Tequila and Bourbon," offered the Colonel, glad of a chance to change the subject.

The women each took glasses of wine, Daniel and Jack beer and Teal'c accepted a root beer. The movie was put in the player and everyone settled down to watch. After the last credits played and the movie was rewinding, their host jumped up to get the dinner provided by Daniel and Teal'c - fried chicken, potatoes and gravy, coleslaw and biscuits.

Janet groaned as she stood after the meal was finished, "Well, there goes my diet. Not… that I didn't eat my share gladly. There's nothing like junk food to satisfy the soul."

"I do not understand how the soul would require the ingestion of 'junk food'," noted Teal'c.

"Humans equate certain types of food with comfort, Teal'c," responded Daniel. "Just as we link alcohol with fun."

Teal'c considered this answer for a few seconds and merely nodded, moving to sit in the armchair by the window.

The rest of the group rearranged themselves on the sofa to watch the second movie and, somehow, Sam ended up next to the Colonel. With four people, it was a tight squeeze, so Jack put his arm up on the sofa back behind Sam. They'd all agreed on the comedy, which had been Janet's intention when she picked up the romance.

The story line appealed to the whole group, much more than the men originally thought after hearing the movie synopsis. They all laughed a lot, moving around as much as the tight quarters allowed. Gradually, Jack's arm fell down around Sam's shoulders and she unconsciously slid over to put her head on his shoulder. It just seemed to fit there so naturally.

The movie was over too soon and it was still early, so Jack suggested a game of poker to avoid watching either the romance or the sci-fi movie. Four hands later, Sam had won three times, taking all of Jack's money and most of everyone else's. Only Janet had much left, since she won the fourth hand.

"I still don't know how you do it, Carter. How'd you know to fold when I had two pair that last hand?" whined the Colonel. "You weren't even watching me."

Sam laughed and answered, "No idea, s…Jack. Something just told me it was time to fold. Now, I had no clue Janet had that straight, but I could tell your hand was better than mine." She shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have to work tomorrow. SG-6 is due back from a mission and I have to be ready with splints and Band-aids," announced Dr. Frasier. "If they don't break something, they come back infested, infected or congested."

"We're all on downtime for three days, so surely you kids can stay up late," asked Jack. The remaining three really didn't feel like leaving, so the party continued until Daniel fell asleep after his second beer. Teal'c woke him, suggesting they retire. Daniel yawned hugely and padded sleepily to the spare bedroom. "'Night all."

"Good night, O'Neill, MajorCarter," intoned the former Jaffa and he left to perform Kel'no'reem.

Jack arranged himself in front of the fire while Sam refreshed their drinks. She curled up on the couch and watched the fire, content to sit in comfortable silence. They sometimes sat around a camp fire like this, simply happy to be together, no demands, nothing that would brush up against the regulations.

"Jack, did you have strange dreams on P4X-795?" Sam ventured after a while, her inhibitions lowered by wine and feeling drowsy.

"Strange how? I had dreams. Don't know if I'd call 'em strange," answered a sleepy Colonel.

"Well, I had a dream, an unusual one for me. Daniel told me about a dream he had, that was just like a dream Teal'c told him about. I just wondered if you'd had the same dream as the rest of us," replied Sam, scooting down on her side to lie against the end of the couch, her arm propped up supporting her chin.

She could see he was uncomfortable, "Uh, you really want me to tell you my dream?" asked Jack. But Sam nodded her head. "Well, in my dream, I was laying down in bed trying to get to sleep, when I heard someone at my door. I looked and it was a woman, half-dressed in gauzy, sorta loose clothes. Her face was hidden."

'So far, it's just like mine, Daniel's and Teal'c's,' thought Sam, without interrupting her CO. He was seldom open about anything personal, so she didn't want to give him an excuse to deflect the conversation to something safe.

After a short pause, Jack continued, "She walked over to the bed and sat down. She was familiar, but I still couldn't see her face. She asked if she could kiss me, I nodded and she did. I couldn't say anything or move to save my soul until she spoke to me."

"And?" prompted Sam.

"Um… we made love," he admitted, seeming embarrassed to tell Sam.

"I knew it," she murmured.

"You knew I dreamed of making love to strange women? You scare me sometimes, Sam," Jack said with a half-smile.

Her mouth curved up at his misunderstanding, "No, I knew your dream would be just like mine. I had the same dream as you; Daniel and Teal'c had the same dream, with exception of the identity of their visitors. Both of them dreamed of their wives, where you and I dreamed of familiar strangers."

"Whew, for a minute there I thought you were going to say you dreamt of a woman," teased Jack.

"Would it bother you if I did?" Sam returned, grinning at her audacity.

"Oooooh, dangerous territory. Sure you want to go there?" Jack asked as he rose to his feet.

"Why not, we're all adults here… aren't we?" taunted Sam softly. 

He sat down on the other end of the couch, lifted her feet and placed them on his lap. Jack missed the flash of surprise on her face. Unaware of what his hands were doing, Jack began massaging Sam's feet and having a waking dream about making love to her. He remained unaware until she moaned in pleasure, her hands clasping the couch cushions almost frantically. His head snapped to look at his 2IC, her eyes were closed and she writhed in ecstasy at the extraordinary sensations she got from his hands on her feet.

Jack abruptly stopped rubbing and put her feet back on the couch as he bolted for the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator and grabbing a beer, he leaned back against the counter, the beer against his flaming red cheek, waiting for his breathing and certain body parts to calm down. When he felt safe to go back into the living room, she was just slipping out the door. Jack ran to the door but she was already out of sight.

"Shit! O'Neill, what the hell is your problem; can't keep your hands to yourself," he groaned leaning back against the door. He felt bereft at her absence. Sleep wouldn't come easily tonight.

A Day at the Mall 

Janet met Sam at a coffee house for brunch after checking in on a remarkably undamaged SG-6. With no booboos to fix, she had the day off. Sam made a lame excuse at Janet's comment about her dark circles and puffy eyes, trying to deflect the ever-alert eyes of Dr. Frasier.

"Well, if you got in late and didn't sleep all that well, let's go to the spa for a little pampering," offered Janet. She could see her friend considering. Janet coaxed, smiling evilly, "You know you want to, Sam."

"Okay, whatever the doctor prescribes," said Sam. It was too much effort after a sleepless night, tossing and turning, scolding herself over that performance in front on her CO, to fight a good idea when she heard it. Her dreams had been the same as in Cordoz, except the strange man had the Colonel's face. The strong elegant hands on her body were his.

Three hours later, scrubbed, massaged, waxed, toned, buffed, plucked and polished, both women walked through the mall looking for a spot to have a late lunch. Just as they sat down, Janet spied Daniel and Teal'c, sporting bags from a local book store. Before Sam could stop her, the diminutive doctor stood and called to her two friends. Sam sighed quietly. Janet was all the company she could take right now.

The four friends ordered beverages and sat back to enjoy a leisurely meal and good company. Just as the waiter left with their food orders, Teal'c stood and shouted, "O'Neill, we are over here." This garnered the former Jaffa looks from several fellow diners and a few shoppers. Quite a few of those looks were admiring once-overs from women, checking him out from head to toe. He nodded to one woman at a neighboring table who was openly ogling.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jack asked as he joined the group. He pulled a chair over and sat down before he noticed his 2IC sitting by Daniel, looking very uncomfortable. 'Oh, great, I've embarrassed her again.' Sam thought he must be able to see the humiliation coming off her in waves.

Sam gathered her composure with an effort and looked up at Jack, "Hello, Sir. Sleep well?"

"Not really. I had more of those strange dreams we talked about," responded Jack.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" inquired Janet, glancing from each of her friends and patients to another.

"Don't worry, Urgo's not back. We've all been having dreams since the first night in Cordoz. Teal'c and I dreamed about seeing Sha'uri and Dreuy'ac again; Sam dreamed about a mystery lover," Daniel said. "What were your dreams, Jack?"

"Um, mine were the same as Carter's. According to her our dreams were almost identical," replied Jack.

"Interesting. You're sharing dreams now. I knew you were close, but… really, is there something you guys need to tell me as your physician?" joked Janet. She grinned at her friends and noticed two of them looking nervous. 'Hmm, what's up with them?'

"Hey, have you guys ordered yet? I'm starved," Jack piped up, glancing around at the group.

After lunch, Jack invited everyone over for dinner, "I just bought a new barbecue for the deck and want to christen it with my friends." Janet begged off, explaining it was a school night for Cassie.

"Bring her along. We'd love to see her. You can leave early if you have to," offered Jack.

"Alright. What can I bring?"

"How about some of that awesome pasta salad you brought to Jack's last barbecue?" prompted Daniel, gazing at her with a quirk of his mouth she found irresistible.

She laughed and said, "I'll be there by 1800 hours. Gotta go shop for ingredients." With a wave she left.

Sam left shortly after that, saying, "I have several things I have to get done today." What she really wanted was to be anywhere but there. Yet she had an almost overwhelming urge to stay. She'd tried to make excuses to get out of dinner, but Daniel wouldn't hear of it, so she replied, "Okay! I give. I'll be there with steaks in hand."

What's a Little Barbecue Sauce Between Friends 

By 1900 hours everyone was there. Jack was cooking the steaks out back, gabbing with Janet over a beer. Daniel and Sam were in the kitchen putting together the rest of dinner. Cassie was listening to her new favorite band with Teal'c, both of them dancing to the music. Peering through the pass-through to the living room, Sam watched them as she set the stack of plates on Jack's table. Walking back to the kitchen, Sam commented to Daniel, "Cassie's teaching Teal'c Earth dances again."

"Oh, you mean he's patiently letting her pull him around the room like a big bear?" countered Daniel.

Chuckling at Daniel's implied meaning; she nodded and moved back to finish cutting up vegetables. After finishing that task, she leaned out the kitchen door and called, "Cassie, Teal'c, will you two help ferry food and silverware to the table? We're almost ready here."

Sam put the finishing touches on dessert and Daniel got condiments and salads out of the refrigerator. Everything was ready, dinner was on. Sam couldn't avoid her CO any longer.

During dinner Jack was as charming and funny as he could be, causing Cassie no end of giggles and making the supposedly more mature adults laugh hysterically, especially the members of SG-1. The jokes flew hot and heavy, and often they didn't even wait for the punch lines before bursting into laughter. Almost as though they already knew what was going to be said.

By 2100 hours Janet and Cassie stood up to leave. "Time for us to go," announced Janet. Cassie gave and received hugs all around as the Frasiers made their good nights.

The remaining four flopped down on the floor around the coffee table. Sam watched Teal'c, Daniel and Jack lift their glasses simultaneously and take a sip of beer. 'Since when does Teal'c drink beer?' she thought. Just then, all three men looked at her, at their beer, and back to her.

"You are correct. I do not drink alcohol. Why then did I drink from Dr. Frasier's glass?" asked a puzzled former first prime.

"I was thinking that I was thirsty and a sip of beer would go down well," Jack said, looking around the room at his friends. "Is it just me or is something strange goin' on here?"

"I had the same thoughts just before raising the glass, O'Neill," replied Teal'c solemnly.

"Me, too," put in a confused Daniel. They all turned toward Sam.

"I don't like beer," she said with an apologetic look.

"Well, kiddies, let's not dwell on this. It's giving me a headache," joked Jack. "Who's up for poker? I wanna see if I can get some of my money back from Carter." Glad for a change of subject, everyone agreed to a couple of hands. The couple stretched to a few, which expanded to several hours of cards. No one won more than a few hands and the pots were small since everyone without a winning hand folded quickly. All four ended up with the same amount of money they started with.

Finally at 0200, Daniel sat back, and said, "Well, this is getting us nowhere fast. I'm calling it a night." Teal'c said goodnight as well and followed Daniel to the spare bedroom to perform Kel'no'reem.

Jack could see the wheels turning in his lovely Major's brain. He could practically hear her speculating and calculating the odds of this happening. "Whatcha thinkin', Carter? Maybe about how improbable the past hundred or so hands have been?"

A startled Sam looked up at Jack and said, "Exactly, Sir. How did you know?"

"I was thinking along the same lines," Jack replied. He waved his index finger at his nose and added, grinning, "Besides, you do this cute little scrunchie thing with your nose when something weird happens."

Before she could say anything, a huge yawn forced itself on her. "I guess I should go home now, Sir," she reluctantly said.

"Nope, you're sleeping here tonight. As your host, I'd be negligent if I let you drive this tired. You can have my bed and I'll sleep out here on the couch," replied Jack, firmly as he steered a protesting Sam toward the bedroom. "There're extra towels and toothbrushes in the bathroom," he added as he opened his bureau drawer and pulled out a very large t-shirt. "Here, you can wear this to sleep in. Nighty night. You know where I am if you need anything," said Jack, grinning as he ducked out the bedroom door.

Sam stood there in shock for a few seconds as her tired brain got wrapped around the swift change in plans, then shrugged and went to brush her teeth. She really didn't want to leave again anyway.

Her dreams that night were more intense, more erotic than before, sleeping in Jack's bed and being surrounded by his scent. Jack's dreams followed hers, becoming almost real, involving all her senses. She could feel the dusting of hair on his chest beneath her hands, the short hairs on his neck as she pulled him toward her, the softness of his lips on hers, taste him as they kissed. He could feel the silkiness of her skin on his callused palms, the hardness of her nipples as he rubbed them, the heat of her as they made love. Her unique fragrance filled his nostrils; the sound of her soft moans enhanced his desire.

Both Teal'c and Daniel woke before either of their comrades who were sleeping soundly after a night of extremely satisfying dreams. It was almost as though the sexual tension of the past few years was resolved between them. The sleepyheads woke to the delicious smell of coffee.

Sam raced for the bathroom, inadvertently presenting Jack with a flash of long bare leg. He was so distracted she beat him to the door. Cackling in triumph as she slammed the door shut, Sam yelled through the door, "I'll be out in 10 minutes, Jack. Promise."

She took the world's shortest shower, and then dressed quickly. Face washed, teeth brushed and hair combed, Sam gave the bathroom over to Jack and hurried to the kitchen for that all important first cup of coffee.

"Morning, Sam. Sleep well?" asked Daniel, pouring a third cup for himself.

Sipping hot coffee, Sam replied with a gratified smile, "Mmmmm, yeah. I feel like I slept the clock around. The Colonel's mattress sure is comfortable. I'll have to ask him what brand it is and buy a new one for my bed."

"You do look most well rested this morning, MajorCarter," confirmed Teal'c. "Good morning, O"Neill," he added as Jack appeared from the bathroom, hair wet.

"Mornin' campers. What's for breakfast?" their host asked, sniffing appreciatively at the wonderful smell from the oven. "Teal'c, buddy, you've been watching the Food Channel again, haven't you?"

The Jaffa nodded and stood to remove his masterpiece as Daniel started making toast.

An hour later, four stuffed people sat around the table finishing their coffee. Teal'c's main dish having been a big hit, there was nothing left to put away, just dirty dishes. Sam and Jack took care of cleanup while Daniel and Teal'c relaxed, channel surfing their way through mid-morning television, not one of them giving a thought to going home.

Dishes done and put away, Jack walked toward the couch rubbing his hands, "What shall we do today? Anyone up for a picnic?"

"How about a movie?" suggested Daniel.

The two argued companionably for a while about how to spend the day, while Sam and Teal'c sat back enjoying the mood. They finally decided on a picnic, then a movie, then dinner out at a new Italian place everyone at work had been raving about. Three left for home to change and get appropriate clothes for their day, while Jack started on their picnic.

Daniel/Teal'c/Sam decided to pack a small bag with overnight things, just in case. Meanwhile, Jack remade his bed in case Sam spent the night again. It never hurt to be prepared they all thought in concert. Jack thought through the items they'd need for the picnic and made a list.

'The Colonel's cupboard was pretty bare after the past couple of days. Better stop at the store,' Sam reflected on her way back.

"Whoa, déjà vu. This is exactly what's on my shopping list," said Jack to himself as he unpacked the food. "Weird coincidence. Maybe we're spending too much time together…," he shook his head and continued, "Nah, never happen."

The picnic was a hit, as was the movie and the walk afterward. It took 45 minutes of discussion to decide on a movie, but they all enjoyed it immensely. The group stopped off at Jack's place to get ready for dinner. 

Sam was nervous about her appearance, though it wasn't a date, and she took longer than usual dressing and doing her make-up. Something just made her want to look her best. Rummaging through her bag she saw the strappy golden sandals from P4X-795 and thought, 'Now, what made me bring these shoes? I never wear shoes like this.' Sam removed the clothes she'd packed to wear to dinner and frowned in dismay at the short black skirt, sheer gold blouse with a form fitting blue tube top for underneath. This was not her normal attire for dinners with the guys. Shrugging in resignation, she got dressed. It wasn't like she had anything else but jeans to wear and the restaurant was too fancy for jeans. Last, she put on the necklace of blue stones from the market in Cordoz. It perfectly matched her top. 'Not bad, Carter,' she thought at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the hall. 'Here goes nothing.'

Unlike in Cordoz, the guys weren't waiting for her. So she poured herself a glass of wine and waited, trying to relax. Teal'c appeared first, looking quite handsome in a suit. "You look very lovely, MajorCarter," Teal'c paid tribute to her efforts.

She replied, smiling, "Thanks, Teal'c. You look fantastic yourself."

Daniel was next, having claimed the only bathroom in the house after Teal'c.

Finally, a rather grumpy Jack emerged from the cold shower, all of the hot water being gone by the time he got the bathroom. Sam was struck dumb at the sight of him all in black, with a tie and jacket. She sucked in a shaky breath, thinking, 'Damn, he looks so sexy tonight.' Smiling her broadest, Sam said aloud, "Wow, I'll be the envy of every woman in the restaurant with three such handsome dates." She took the offered arms of Teal'c and Daniel, while Jack held the door.

Staring unnoticed at her as she walked toward the car, he tried to calm his heart and imagination. 'Wow… Don't think about it, don't even think about it,' He thought as he gazed from her long lovely legs and swaying hips to her golden hair, flying as she looked from side to side at her two companions. One of them must have made a joke, because she was laughing heartily along with them.

The food turned out to be every bit as good as they'd been told and the atmosphere was intimate. Over after-dinner drinks the friends talked of a variety of things until finally Jack turned to Sam and asked, "Would you like to dance, Carter?" Somewhat surprised, she agreed and followed him out to the dance floor.

As they danced, slowly making their way around the floor, Jack gathered his courage and said, "Look, I'm sorry about the foot rub thing the other night. I was out of line touching you like that. Forgive me?"

"It's really me that has to ask forgiveness, Sir. I don't know what come over me to behave like I did," replied Sam, he face blazing red. "It's not like I've never had my feet massaged by a man before. It just felt so… good," her last words soft and sensual as she remembered the almost orgasmic feelings from an ordinary foot rub.

"Ah, ah. What have I said about using my name when we're on down time?" joked Jack to lighten the mood and change the subject. 'Besides, her foot wasn't what I was thinking about massaging.'

"What'd you say?" Sam asked, astonished at what she'd heard, no longer moving to the music.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" asked Jack, not knowing she'd heard his thought.

"You said you hadn't been thinking about rubbing my foot," declared Sam, incredulous.

"Uh… did I say that out loud?" he asked softly, wincing. At her nod, he exclaimed, "Crap! Uh, sorry. I really didn't mean you to hear that, Carter." 

She'd never seen him so embarrassed. Suddenly, Sam saw the humor in the situation and a chuckle slipped out, which turned into a laugh, then a full-blown belly laugh. Jack gaped at her for a few seconds, then burst out laughing too. After a few glares from the other dancers, they got control of themselves and started dancing again.

"You okay with this, Sam?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Jack," she replied, smiling, as the music ended and the band took a break. 

Reluctantly, they turned back to the table with no more excuse to stay in each other's arms. The group settled the bill and headed back to Jack's house. Without consulting, all four changed into comfy sweats, ready for another night of television, conversation and cards. The next day was spent like the preceding one, together, friendly, and comfortable. Their last night of down time was spent at Jack's again, dreaming, blending, and consolidating their bonds. The Waters of Joining were almost done.

Mission Accomplished 

Their mission the next day was to P2X-366, a planet which initial overflights by UAV showed as uninhabited and possibly a source of weapons grade naquadah. The schedule called for a two-day mission, with a one-day grace period if further exploration was warranted and approved by the General.

The gate deposited them on P2X-366 in the early morning local time. Dawn was just sending faint streaks of pink into the sky. O'Neill arrayed his team in their usual line of march and they set out due east beginning the first loop of a series that would bring them back to the gate at least once each day. At about 1000 hours, they reached a fork in the faint trail they'd been following. The Colonel said, "Okay, campers. It's time to split up. Carter, you and Teal'c take the south trail. Daniel, you're with me. We'll meet here again at noon." When they met for lunch, no one reported any significant evidence of natives or naquadah, just trees, trees and more trees. The two teams headed off again after lunch, hoping for better luck.

Around 1600 Sam detected signs of mining and naquadah tailings. She called out to her companion, pointing to their right," Teal'c, isn't this an old mine? See, there are some old tools. And over there the edge collapsed where it was undercut, leaving a scree slope."

"You are correct. We should be most careful to keep watch for Jaffa or natives guarding the mine," he replied. Gun and staff weapon at the ready, they walked and slid down the incline. The mobile surface they slid down, yards at a time, kept their pace slow all the way to the bottom. "The mine shows no signs of activity for at least several decades, MajorCarter."

"Keep watch while I take some samples for analysis," Carter ordered. Just as she knelt down with her sample case in hand, a powerful earthquake hit, rocking her back and forth. Teal'c, facing the other way, fell onto his back. As the quake slowed, a fissure opened at Sam's feet and, before she could cry out, Sam slid unseen down into the darkness. As the light faded from above, the fissure filled with rocks and was gone by the time Teal'c could get to his feet and look for her.

"MajorCarter, are you injured? Call out if you can. Tell me where you are," yelled Teal'c anxious for his teammate. He received no reply.

Just then, Jack's voice burst from Teal'c radio, "Teal'c, where's Carter? I can feel she's hurt and someplace dark. What happened?"

"O'Neill, a tremor shook the mine we were inspecting and MajorCarter has disappeared. I have not been able to find her," replied the worried Jaffa. He gave their position to the Colonel and Jackson. The Colonel's reply was spoken as they ran toward the mine and unintelligible, though the large man knew exactly what O'Neill would say in this circumstance.

Teal'c marked the place where Sam had been when he last saw her and began quartering the mine floor nearby to help with the search. As he moved, Teal's called out periodically, but expected no response. For some reason, he knew she was unconscious.

Within 20 minutes Daniel and Jack arrived at the mine. Jack plunged down the slope at a pace much too fast for the surface, despite Daniel's warnings, and ended up tumbling the last 20 yards head over heels. Before Teal'c could get to his side and help him up, Jack was scrambling up, frantically yelling for Carter to answer him. He knew she couldn't answer, but couldn't stop himself. After Teal'c shook him for several seconds, reason finally took hold.

Sam woke slowly amid dust, rocks and darkness. She coughed and assessed her condition, 'No broken bones. Well, maybe a rib or two. Feeling in all my arms and legs. Lots of feeling – ouch.' Jack felt a stab of pain in his chest right where her ribs were sore.

"She's awake!" yelled Jack. "Let's find her, quick. I think she's underground around here somewhere. Teal'c, you start looking other there. Look for openings. Daniel, you start looking that way. Check for anything she might have dropped."

"Jack, calm down. We can do this. Just calm down," soothed Daniel. 'Those two have got to get together before it kills us all.'

"She's over here! Daniel, Teal'c help me dig this out," Jack shouted as he dug anxiously at the fissure. "Carter, can you hear me? We're trying to dig you out. Hold on, Sam." He was digging with his bare hands, his knuckles were scrapped raw and several nails had broken off raggedly. His finger tips were bleeding. Daniel coaxed his friend out of the way as Teal'c attacked the loose dirt with their camp shovel.

It took over two hours to free Sam from the fissure. Rocks kept shifting down, gradually filling the space around her. While she waited, the calming thoughts of Daniel and Teal'c offset the almost frantic exhaustion of Jack that reached her mind from above. She had lots of time to think about what had been happening to her team, how they'd all been behaving over the past few days. What had seemed at the time to be ordinary was not, in retrospect. She formed several questions for Daniel on the ceremonies from P4X-795. Surely, whatever had happened to them started there?

Teal'c finally lifted her dust-caked form from the fissure and placed her on a clear stretch of ground. They checked her ribs and fed her pain killers. Luckily, the ribs were only bruised. Sam had minor cuts and bruises all over, nothing worth ending the mission for, but Jack insisted they head back in the morning. That is, until he and Sam got into a shouting match over it. 

"Sir, there's no reason for us to turn back! I'm okay. Even Janet would release me," Major Carter firmly stated in the face of the Colonel's insistence.

"I don't care, Carter. You could have internal injuries and both General Hammond and Dr. Frasier, not to mention your father, would have my backside for breakfast if I let you stay when you're hurt," he yelled back.

"It isn't necessary to coddle me because I'm a woman. Sir!" countered the Major, her voice raising.

"This has nothing to do with you being a woman, damn it! When have I ever treated you any differently because of your gender? Name one time," shouted the Colonel even louder.

Through clenched teeth, she ground out, "Do you want them chronologically or alphabetically?"

"Jack, Sam, calm down. You're both right," shouted Daniel over the din of the two officers. They turned to him, listening rather than shouting for the first time in almost an hour. "Jack, Sam is an experienced soldier, capable of knowing when she can't go on. Sam, Jack is responsible for our welfare and is right to be concerned after you had a very nasty accident."

They both turned to faced each other, breathing hard. Rather than trusting himself to reply, Jack stalked a few feet away and stood with his back to Sam. Gathering the rags of her composure, Sam said in a shaky voice, "So, what do you suggest, Daniel?"

Daniel continued, "How about a compromise?" Both adversaries nodded, still bristling. "Jack, let's continue through tomorrow unless Sam says she's hurting. Sam, you'll promise to tell us if anything is wrong and will agree to stop if told to."

Looking back and forth between the two, Daniel saw agreement and no small amount of pouting. A desire for payback made him add, "Now, kiss and make up." They actually started toward one another until he started laughing, followed by a snicker from Teal'c. "Just kidding…" Daniel smirked until he saw her face.

Revenge would be sweet just now. She fantasized, 'Maybe Death by Tickling. Sheesh, I wish my ribs didn't hurt so much.'

Sam was sore and stiff the next day, but she was ready to go when the others were and determined not to hold the group back in any way. When the group split in two for the morning, Jack tried to go with Carter.

"Uh Jack, I don't think that's such a good idea," interrupted Daniel. "You're not at your most objective right now when it comes to Sam."

"And just what's that supposed to mean, Daniel?" asked Jack heatedly. Sam gritted her teeth, determined not to get into another fight with her commanding officer.

Daniel considered for a minute, then pulled Jack aside, "Jack, yesterday when Sam was buried in the earthquake you totally lost it. If something happens again, would you be the best one to be alone with her?" Jack grimaced and looked away.

"Whatever you say, Daniel. You go with me, Teal'c goes with Carter," ordered an annoyed Colonel.

The morning was uneventful and they met for lunch. The meal was quiet; neither officer had anything to say to the other and Daniel couldn't carry the conversation by himself. Sam was embarrassed by having lost her temper and by being placed in the situation where her temper would blow at her Colonel. Jack, whose temper was precarious at best, felt useless because he couldn't protect Carter and couldn't keep his objectivity where she was concerned. Something was happening to them, weakening all their hard-won barriers and rationalizations.

The two groups met at the gate near sunset and Teal'c dialed the combination for Earth. When the gate opened, Jack said to Teal'c and Daniel, "You two to go ahead. We'll be along in a minute." He reached out to Carter and caught her wrist before she could step through the gate. As soon as flesh touched flesh a spark passed between the two causing them to share each other's emotions on the situation between them. He looked up after assimilating her feelings and saw the same look of complete understanding on the Major's face that she must see on his.

At once both started speaking, "I'm sorry," said the Colonel. "I understand now," said the Major as she put her hand to his cheek. His hand slipped down to hold her hand. They stood like this for some time, absorbing each others' thoughts and feelings. It was overwhelming, engrossing, confusing.

"We'd better go before the gate closes," said Carter softly, removing her hand from his cheek.

"I s'pose," replied O'Neill, not letting go of her hand or her eyes. When his uncontrollable urge to kiss her was communicated through the link, she stepped toward the gate with a half-smile playing around her mouth, pulling her CO along.

"Time to go home, Sir," whispered Carter as she pulled him through the event horizon to face a roomful of worried technicians, SFs and the rest of their team, pacing at the base of the ramp. She hastily snatched her hand away from the Colonel's grasp before anyone noticed. What didn't go unnoticed was the look of loss on both faces.

"SG-1 report to the infirmary for medical exams and be ready for debrief at 1800," ordered General Hammond. "Colonel O'Neill, may I see you for a moment, in my office?"

A few minutes later, in the General's office, O'Neill faced his superior. Hammond asked, "What was that all about? You and Major Carter came though almost 20 minutes after the rest of your team and both of you have looks on your faced I can only describe as stunned. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, Sir," explained the Colonel, thinking fast. "I had to speak with my 2IC. Actually, to apologize for losing my temper, yelling a lot aaaaaannnnd… being overprotective of a member of my team after they had an accident," he continued, wincing.

"I take it she accepted your apology?" asked the General.

"Yes, Sir. She made her opinion quite clear and she forgives my rude behavior. It won't happen again," the very restrained Colonel answered. His body sagged from more than exhaustion. The rush of adrenaline from the sharing was rapidly wearing off.

"See that it doesn't. We can't afford to lose a scientist and officer of her caliber; nor, for that matter, can we afford to lose you. Dismissed."

Sam went, as ordered, straight to the infirmary to be checked out, while Daniel and Teal'c headed for the locker room. Jack debated whether to follow Sam or go to the locker room for a shower. In the end, he elected for the shower. Somehow, he'd know if anything was wrong with Carter.

Janet cleared Sam of any serious injuries. "Those bruised ribs will be painful, but won't keep you from lab work until your next mission. Take it easy for a few days, and get this prescription for pain pills filled. Make sure you take them. Don't try to gusts this thing out," Janet instructed.

Sam met her teammates outside the locker room where Daniel suggested a team night. "As much as I like you all, the last thing I need right now is a team night. Besides, my neighbors may report me missing if I don't make an appearance soon." Despite their collective desire to be together, the team members agreed a little time apart might help the situation.

During the debriefing General Hammond was alternately pleased and dismayed at the discovery of an abandoned naquadah mine and Major Carter's accident after the earthquake. One doesn't get to be a Major General by not paying attention to the human dynamics around them, and George Hammond was quite expert at it. 'Now I understand more about the Colonel's story of an argument. It still doesn't make me feel any better about their evolving relationship.'

What bothered him more was the tendency of SG-1 members to finish each other's thoughts and answer unasked questions as though more was being said than was being said aloud. Something was going on and he intended to find out what.

Lab Rats R Us 

Janet reviewed her notes from the meeting this morning with General Hammond. Based on the observations both had made of SG-1 recently, Hammond ordered her to confine and study them, to find out why their behavior changed.

She left word at the surface checkpoint for them to report to her as soon as they arrived. As each showed up in her office she noted dark circles, puffy eyes and other symptoms of sleeplessness.  
For once Colonel O'Neill was the last to arrive. Before even being told that she'd sequestered the other members of his team, Jack demanded to know why they were being held.

"Colonel, how did you know they were in the observation rooms?" Dr. Frasier asked, suspicion clear on her face.

"Doctor, that doesn't matter. I need to know why they're being held. Does General Hammond know about this?" demanded O'Neill.

"It's at his order that you're being detained, Sir. He's concerned over your team's recent change in behavior."

"Sure, we've been a little closer lately than before, but that happens with teams. I don't see the problem," evaded the Colonel. "It's a good thing."

The physician raised an eyebrow and responded to his sarcasm with, "Colonel, do you mean to tell me it's normal for teammates to read each other's minds, share emotions and pain, and be able to sense the condition of one another across distances?"

"Uh... if you put it like that, I suppose it's not," he grudgingly admitted, not looking her in the eye.

"Now, please sit down. I expect you to tell me what really happened, minute by minute, on P4X-795. What caused this change?" asked the doctor. With that, O'Neill began the story of their mission to make a treaty with Cordoz.

Two days later, Janet and her team weren't much closer to finding a cause for the alteration in her patients, despite massive amounts of data collected. She'd watched them when separated, when together in twos, threes and all four. The tapes of their interaction, whether in the same room or not, were fascinating and would make a great thesis for some enterprising grad student. If the tapes hadn't been classified, that is.

She'd seen Colonel O'Neill get a goofy look on his face, followed by a gentle smile and then glance toward Sam's room. Simultaneously, Sam would turn as though to face him and her expression would soften, whatever she was working on forgotten. When allowed into a room together, Daniel and Teal'c almost didn't need to speak aloud, though Sam or the Colonel with either of them still seemed not to have quite the same closeness.

Briefing the General, Dr. Frasier reported, "They've moved the furniture in their observation rooms so the beds in adjoining rooms are in pairs, only separated by the wall. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter with but a wall between them; Dr. Jackson and Teal'c the same. At night the Colonel sleeps facing the wall to Major Carter's room; she sleeps facing his. As they slept they each put their hands flat to the wall at exactly the same spot. Daniel and Teal'c would sleep with their backs touching the wall between them, Daniel on his side, Teal'c sitting up in Kel'no'reem.

"While they sleep, cameras record their movements and monitors record their vitals. By the third night, I noticed a definite pattern to their dreaming. Comparing Teal'c and Daniel's EEG records during REM sleep showed them to be identical. The video tapes showed the two to be dreaming simultaneously. If one is kept awake for any reason, the other doesn't dream. Reviewing the records of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill show they're dreaming in concert too, but not the same dream as their teammates. The recordings are close, but not identical.

"Sir, I need Dr. Jackson and Major Carter's help with this analysis, to fill in the blanks," Dr. Frasier concluded. With the General's permission, the two joined her in analyzing the data. Within a day they had a working hypothesis. It was time to brief the General with their results.

Joined at the Hip 

After listening to 20 minutes of Daniel blathering on, Jack finally broke in with, "It boils down to the fact that SG-1 took part in the Ceremony of Joining without knowing it. We thought they were handing out glasses of plain water. And now we're joined at the hip or, more accurately, at the head."

"The waters seem to have changed our DNA. Dr. Frasier is still testing for specifics of the change. The question is, Sirs, can it be reversed?" added Sam. "The only place we can get that answer is on P4X-795."

The General sat back and drew in a deep breath. "I'm inclined to keep you off of active duty until this is resolved. However, I won't risk another team to get the answer. You may return to P4X-795 for one day. Dismissed."

Their expressions on return to the SGC were enough to tell everyone of their failure, and the team members were strangely silent. In fact, it appeared they barely needed to speak among themselves at all.

Daniel summarized the mission, "The mission to Cordoz and the High Council was a complete waste of time. The council members couldn't conceive of why we'd give up this precious gift. They stated, in no uncertain terms, that no one ever had asked to reverse the procedure, so they didn't know how."

"In that case, I have no other choice but to ban SG-1 from off-world travel as long as the effect lasts. Dr. Frasier has assured me that there is nothing contagious or dangerous about your condition so you are no longer restricted to the base. Dismissed." They filed out, misery on every face.

The need for togetherness increased and the team began spending all of their time together on base or at Jack's. The SFs at the surface exit became used to seeing SG-1 leaving as a group. If one of them left the SGC for the night, all left. If one stayed, they all stayed. The dreams continued, though Sam and Jack no longer found release in their dreams.

Quickly, Jack's house changed to accommodate the new roomies. The worn, uncomfortable couch in his living room was replaced by a futon. Screens were set up in the spare bedroom to give Teal'c a private place to perform Kel'no'reem.

One morning, as two of them waited for their turn in the bathroom, Sam commented to Jack, "Sir, your letting us all stay here has been great, but having one bathroom is getting old. We really need to find a bigger place."

Daniel opened the bathroom door and joined the conversation as though he'd been there all along, "Sam's right. If we keep living together more room, as well as more rooms, is a necessity for our sanity. You can't sleep on the couch forever and Teal'c needs more privacy for Kel'no'reem."

"Okay, who knows a good realtor?" was all Jack had to say.

No thought was ever given to separating. Sam and Jack put their homes up for sale, Daniel sub-let his apartment and the search for a larger house began.

Sam and Daniel spent days in their respective labs, there never seemed to be an end to work to be done. Jack did as much paperwork as he could stand and then stalked around the base, alternately bugging the two scientists, until they each chased him away. He wrote performance reviews, read mission reports from other teams, caught up on his own long-overdue mission reports, managed several on-going projects for the General, reviewed base management reports and held meetings. God, he was bored. Even his yo-yo got old.

Teal'c trained, performed Kel'no'reem, trained some more, trained other team members, meditated, studied Earth customs (watched TV), translated artifacts for Daniel, trained, participated in studies for Dr. Frasier (a.k.a., was a Guinea Pig), trained with Jack to keep him out of trouble, trained with Sam and Daniel to get them out of their labs, and ate vast quantities of food to fuel all this training.

Finally, General Hammond couldn't stand it any longer. He'd had so many complaints about Jack interrupting everyone because he was bored, Sam monopolized all of the best equipment with her experiments and kept all of her technical staff members so busy they couldn't see straight, Daniel took so much computer time running his endless searches for clues to obscure dialects and cultures, and there was the mysterious practical joker who'd appeared sometime after SG-1 was grounded.

Kool-Aid was put in the shower heads, Jell-o in the physical therapy spa, chicken fat from the kitchen showed up in the soap dispensers, liquid soap somehow got into the floor wax bottles and there were several serious and near serious accidents before all the floors were re-washed. Salt replaced the sugar at the coffee stations, sugar replaced salt on the tables, and all of the chair seats in the commissary had glue on them one morning, the next day the tables were nailed to the ceiling. Strangely, nothing showed up on any security monitors to show the perpetrator. Teams came back from away missions with black rings around their eyes from indelible ink on the eye pieces of binoculars, beds were short-sheeted, keys were replaced out of order on keyboards, all of the space keys disappeared and one day all computer passwords expired every 15 minutes, causing no end of confusion and frustration for everyone.

People got used to seeing green hair and blue streaked faces and smelling fried chicken from after-mission showers. Everyone smelled the soap before showering, tasted the sugar and salt before using, and best of all they checked any chair before sitting. People looked twice before entering rooms, afraid of a bucket of something disgusting falling on their head. The tension of waiting for the next strike was becoming unbearable for some. For others, the opportunity to place bets on what would happen next was priceless. Discipline and nerves were in a shambles. 

When an emergency request came from the Tok'ra for the services of an SG team, General Hammond almost hugged the Tok'ra emissary. Hammond knew just which team to ask. He had Colonel O'Neill paged.

"You rang, Mon Capitan?" Jack quipped as he flipped a cursory salute at the General. He had been getting closer and closer to insubordination the longer his banishment from off-world missions lasted.

"Yes, Colonel. I just received this request from the Tok'ra council asking for the assistance of an experienced team to undertake a dangerous mission on their behalf. Is your team up to a mission?" queried the General. Jack was suddenly all business again. 

We can be ready in 15 minutes, Sir, even for a rescue mission on behalf of the Tok'ra," Jack assured the General.

In his reply to the Tok'ra, General Hammond wrote, "Our premier team, SG-1, is at your disposal. They ask only one thing in return – any knowledge you may have about the effects of the Waters of Joining and how to counteract it." The ostensible allies of Earth readily agreed. They thought this was a suicide mission for at least half of the team.

Their Tok'ra liaison briefed them in great detail. "Your mission is to a planet whose once-enslaved inhabitants were originally taken from medieval Europe. Long after the Earth Stargate was buried, a select few Goa'uld system lords still raided Earth for slaves in ha'taks. Cultural development for this society stalled at approximately the equivalent of your 18th century Europe. Women are oppressed, children are considered chattel, and men fight duels for petty reasons of ego and arrogance. Sanitation is rudimentary, the church rules people's spiritual lives, overlords their daily lives." What he meant but didn't say was, "You will fit right in."

"The objective of the mission is to abduct a Tok'ra operative who went astray while on a mission for the council. The young man in question went to the planet's primary city to secure a treaty with the ruling king. Unfortunately, he fell in love with a young woman and with the debauched lifestyle she represents. His knowledge of advanced technology serves him well and is making them rich enough to support their way of life for several lifetimes. Surrounded by the dissolute social parasites that, if allowed to flourish, feed off any culture, he will be hard to isolate and apprehend.

"Unblended humans are needed on the operation so the former operative, Klo'ran, will not sense the presence of a symbiote and flee before capture. Teal'c, you must have to stay out of range, but may accompany your team for protection. Samantha Carter, you can explain the presence of naquadah in your blood with a modified version of the truth - that you were formerly blended, but are now being free of your symbiote. This may give you a connection with Klo'ran that you could exploit.

"Your cover story is that Colonel O'Neill is a wealthy business man with rather unsavory habits," continued the Tok'ra operative.

With typical O'Neill restraint, Jack asked, "So, am I a slob or a pervert?"

Not even blinking, their liaison replied, "The latter." Jack fell silent.

He continued his briefing by telling the remaining team members the roles assigned to them. Sam would play Jack's mistress with even more distasteful ways – a deception that made her extremely uncomfortable. Daniel would play a scholar attached to Jack's household and Teal'c his bodyguard. SG-1 would infiltrate the group around Klo'ran using information and contacts made by other Tok'ra who were unable to approach the fugitive any closer without giving themselves away. The reason for approaching Klo'ran would be that of a degenerate looking for those with like tastes.

The team prepared for a week before the date of the mission. Etiquette lessons, deportment, how to tie a cravat and dance in high-heels, and fencing lessons. Daniel took to it like a duck to water. Sam reluctantly participated. Teal'c was as stoic as ever. Jack complained and moaned constantly, "I have to wear what?" was a typical response. The threat of never going through the stargate again was enough to calm any outburst.

The team was equipped with money supplied by the Tok'ra, a basic understanding of the culture and sufficient belongings to outfit an army. SG-1 made the transition to the planet known locally as New Euro and met with their Tok'ra contact. Their guide also gave each of them a piece of jewelry which cleverly disguised a hypodermic dart containing enough tranquilizers to knock their target unconscious for several hours. He introduced them to the outer layer of people who hovered near Klo'ran at any party. The team affected sufficient boredom at the enticements offered there that a highly coveted invitation to one of Klo'ran's more private gatherings was extended.

Their first objective accomplished, SG-1 made their escape from the party to their rooms. Sam took a bath, but couldn't scrub her skin hard enough to feel clean, and her unspoken feelings were loud and clear to her teammates. They all shared her disgust, but finally, the Colonel couldn't take it any more.

"Enough, Carter! Out of the tub," he shouted through the bathing room door. Minutes later she emerged wrapped in a huge robe, shivering from staying in the bath until the water was cold. O'Neill grabbed her shoulders and steered her toward the fireplace. "Sit," he ordered. Squating beside her, he asked, "Can you do this, Carter? If not, you can go home tomorrow. I remember how hard it was for you when Hathor took over the SGC to…"

Sam finished for him, "Use sex as a weapon?" Jack nodded. "I can do it, Sir. I guess I've just lead a sheltered life. Seeing those teenagers there got to me. Dad would have locked me in a room for the rest of my life if he'd known I was at a party like that at that age," she responded, her chin resting on her drawn up knees.

"Yeah, I could see Jacob doing that," joked the Colonel.

'Very funny, Sir,' sent Sam using their new talent. 'You didn't have to grow up with General Carter vetting all your boyfriends.' The very thought was chilling to Jack.

This mission would be hard to carry on with, but they were the best and would finish what they started, especially if there was any possibility of help for their situation from the Tok'ra. Two nights later, they arrived, dressed to fit the part of wealthy self-indulgent party-goers, at Klo'ran's estate. Teal'c was installed with the bodyguards and servants of the other guests. He'd guard their retreat and come to the rescue, if necessary.

Jack circulated, aggressively ogling everyone who crossed his path, with Sam and Daniel in his wake. More than one woman and one or two men ogled back. Daniel tried to lighten the mood, by sending, 'I think that one likes you, Jack,' pointing to a woman standing near the terrace doors. The archeologist was startled by the wave of hostility that flowed from Sam.

While Jack seemed to have his admirers, many more were interested in what was displayed by Sam's revealing neckline and gossamer dress, and Daniel's skin-tight trousers and sheer shirt.

Trailing his two pervert magnets behind him, Jack searched for their target. About 45 minutes later, a seriously annoyed Jack, having had to fend off any number of would-be lovers and save Daniel from one quite persistent older couple, spotted Klo'ran. The Tok'ra slithered from a side room, casually wrapping a silken robe around his naked body.

Sensing the proximity of Sam, a former Tok'ra host, he glanced around the room until he set eyes on the two youngest members of SG-1.

'Holy Hannah, he likes the look of either or both of us, Daniel,' thought a scandalized Sam. Without a word, Jack signaled his assurance that Klo'ran would never lay a hand on either of them. Noticeably, both Sam and Daniel relaxed and prepared to play their part. Their host sauntered over to his newest guests and gave all three a head-to-toe scan.

"Well, you three are a breath of fresh air," said Klo'ran. "What brings you to our little backwater city?"

"We came looking for a little entertainment," said Jack, putting his arm around Sam and sliding a hand over her hip and butt in a frankly erotic caress. He felt a shiver run through her body and sent, 'Please forgive me for this one, Carter. I have something in mind. Um, besides the obvious.'

Sam answered him by making eyes at Klo'ran and skimming her hand over Jack's lower abdomen in retaliation. 'Watch it sir, or you'll give me ideas,' she sent back, feeling satisfaction at his reaction.

'Will you two please get a room?' pled Daniel. 'Teal'c and I haven't had a decent night's sleep since this whole thing started. We keep getting overflow from your dream every night.'

"I hear you have the best entertainment around here," continued Jack, ignoring Daniel's mental nagging. "Perhaps we should go someplace where we could talk."

"Perhaps one of your young friends would like to go someplace where we could talk instead," answered Klo'ran.

"Perhaps, my other friend and I could come along to watch you talk?" offered Jack putting his other arm around Daniel. 'I am so gonna kick this guy's ass for making us do this,' sent Jack. "Interested?"

"Mmmaybe," responded Klo'ran, intrigued. "Let me think about it." He extended a hand to Sam in invitation and said, "In the meantime, possibly I can introduce your lovely lady friend to some of my other guests?"

Nodding his consent, Jack removed his arm from around Sam. She moved over to Klo'ran's side, molding herself to him. The two of them wandered off toward another group of revelers. Jack ground his teeth and led Daniel after his Major. 'Easy, Jack. She can take care of herself,' thought Daniel squirming his way out from under Jack's arm.

'Yeah, I know, but I hate to see him with his hands all over her. I can feel how much she's revolted by it,' replied Jack.

'Knock it off, guys. You're disturbing my concentration. It takes all I have not to kick this degenerate's butt,' sent Sam as she whispered something in Klo'ran's ear. He laughed and ran his hand inside the neckline of her dress.

Klor'an nuzzled Sam's ear and asked her, "Why do I feel I've met you before?"

Her mouth jerked into a semblance of a smile, dreading this moment, "Maybe it's because I was a Tok'ra host, an unwilling host, until my symbiote died. Staying with the Tok'ra wasn't really an option I relished and my family wouldn't take me back, so here I am. Looking for entertainment."

"Small universe," said Klor'an suspiciously. "Perhaps we could find a private place to talk later about the Tok'ra."

"If we must," Sam replied nonchalantly, feigning boredom with the subject. Slipping her hand inside the belt of his robe, loosening it, she ran her hand down his thigh. Amused by her ruse, he chuckled and nuzzled her neck. They resumed their progress around the large overly-decorated room, meeting and greeting the other party-goers.

"How often do you hold these soirees?" Sam asked her host/target.

"Oh, whenever the mood strikes," Klor'an affected a jaded attitude that Sam sensed he didn't really feel. She raised her eyebrow, challenging his objectivity and he laughed. "Whenever my lovely wife gets bored with mere depravity."

'Sir, can I kill him? Do we really have to turn him over?' Sam sent, half serious.

'Now, now, Major. I know it's tempting, but he'll get his. Imagine having to live in a Tok'ra jail cell for the rest of your life,' Jack sent while watching the pair from across the room.

Aloud, she whispered to Klor'an, "Why don't we take ourselves to that private place now?" He kissed her hand and they headed for a short hallway off to the side, then turned to walk down it.

'Follow us in a couple of minutes,' Sam sent her partners. Sam and her escort turned into a room on the left. Her two friends waited as long as they could stand it then followed as casually as their anxiety for Sam would allow.

'O'Neill, do you need my assistance?' sent Teal'c.

'Very soon, T. Sam's gone off with Klo'ran and we're following. Make your way outside and around to the back of the house. We'll try to find a window to meet you at.'

Teal'c made his excuses to the other bodyguards and headed for the privies out back of the house. In the dark, he was easily able to slip away and find the windows. The ground on the back sloped away from the house, causing the windows to be a story above his head.

'He knows! He's got a…' transmitted Sam, then nothing.

Quickly following Carter and Klo'ran into the room, Jack and Daniel were confronted by Klor'an armed with a zat gun and an unconscious Major Carter in a puddle of blue material. Holding the gun on Sam, Klo'ran said, "Now, suppose you tell me why you're really here. She's been blended before, but says she was an unwilling host. The Tok'ra don't take unwilling hosts." Warming to his subject, he ranted, "Are you agents of the Tok'ra, here to take me back? If so, then think again. Those prissy, anal-retentive hypocrites have no sense of fun. I will not suffer their sterile lifestyle ever again."

"We're just here to have some fun. Our friend here was blended, but her symbiote died saving her from a serious injury. She hates the Tok'ra almost as much as you," interjected Daniel, eating up time until Sam woke up and Teal'c was in position. They could feel her mind coming back to awareness. Just beyond Klo'ran's line of sight Sam slowly raised her hand and stabbed the former Tok'ra operative with the dart freed from its glittery hiding place.

'Good shot, Sam. I'll bet that felt good,' thought Daniel, grinning. 'Let's get the window open and drop the scumbag's body down to Teal'c.' As quietly as possible, they got their captive outside and to the ground about 10 feet below. First Daniel, then a slightly unsteady Sam, then Jack dropped to the grass.

Jack supported Sam as Daniel and Teal'c carried Klo'ran wrapped in a curtain ripped from the window inside. Incongruously, all he could think of was whether she was wearing anything under the dress. Too tired to be annoyed, she just made a face at him and ignored his thoughts.

Evading the many sentries wasn't easy and took longer than they preferred. However, by sunrise the team was along the road to town, searching for the carriage left by their contact. They changed quickly into more appropriate and warmer clothing. By noon, they were back on the Tok'ra base world, handing over their captive.

Tok'ra Scientist 

The next morning, as they sat at breakfast, a short, round woman of indeterminate age approached them and introduced herself as Feldra, a Tok'ra scientist who'd been studying the phenomenon of the Waters of Joining. She was excited to finally meet someone who'd been through the ceremony. What she had to say wasn't reassuring.

"You must realize this planet has been forbidden to us for centuries," the host said enthusiastically to the dismayed humans. She hurried on before they could interrupt, "Our council judged the affects of the waters too dangerous for any of our people to take the chance. No record was ever kept of the reasons why or any incident that might have led to their decision. Now we have your first-hand experience to draw on in our studies."

Her eyes closed briefly then opened to glow slightly. The symbiote spoke, "You must forgive my host. She has been fascinated by the phenomenon of the Waters of Joining for many years. As soon as she heard of your mission for the Tok'ra, Feldra began reviewing all of her notes and accessing every bit of information we have on its affects."

Daniel froze at the thought of the Tok'ra not being able to help them, then broke from his shock induced stasis and took the initiative to say, "S...so, do you have anything that will reverse the affects or tell us where it can be reversed?"

"Unfortunately, no. However, we do have considerable information on the biological effects, to which you are welcome. Also, Feldra and I make ourselves available to you in your search for a cure. Our present council has approved this, if you are willing to work with us." She closed her eyes again and Feldra was with them again.

"Yes, please do allow us to help you." This was likely the best offer they'd get from the Tok'ra.

SG-1 completed the Tok'ra debriefing for their mission and returned to Earth with Feldra. After hearing the reason for their guest's arrival, General Hammond welcomed them back and scheduled their debriefing for later that day.

Showered, dressed in clean uniforms and released by the medical team, SG-1 met Feldra and Hammond in the briefing room, followed by Dr. Frasier. The team seated themselves, without a word being said, in their usual places around the conference table, nodding to the others present.

"Welcome back SG-1. It's very good to see you back in action again," said the General. "Feldra has been telling me about the results of her studies into the Waters of Joining. Feldra, will you please fill everyone else in on what you've told me?"

The woman smiled at Hammond and stood to address the group. "Little is known of The Ceremony of Joining itself, but the effects are well studied. Chemical machines – I believe you call them nanites – change your DNA, adding certain structures. These structures are customized to the four of you, making you each parts of a whole, unique. The Waters take some time, perhaps weeks, to finish the transformation," she began. The members of SG-1 looked to each other and silently communicated their consternation at the word "transformation". Oblivious, the Tok'ra scientist continued, "The outcome of the process is an unparalleled intimacy and sharing, producing a superior team which can never be separated. I would liken it to the host/symbiote relationship of the Tok'ra, with a complete symbiosis between the couple or group who partake."

"So, you're saying we're stuck like this for the rest of our lives? There's no going back to being individuals?" spat Jack, disgusted with the idea of being compared to a snake-infested host.

"Oh, dear," replied the distressed Tok'ra, "you should not consider yourselves trapped, any more than I would for my relationship with Tol'mok, my symbiote. Our lifetime of being blended has been rich with friendship and love. I could no more do without him than I could do without eating."

"But you're never alone in your own head. How can you live with no privacy?" asked Sam. "The rush of emotions and thoughts is overwhelming sometimes."

"You learn to give each other such privacy. The Tok'ra have, over the centuries, learned methods to build layers within our minds. A public layer which you share with your symbiote, and a more private layer known only to you. It is similar to spoken words versus thoughts. The former are shared, the latter are private."

The team silently discussed this concept. It would make their lives much more bearable, if the techniques could be taught. Sam voiced one more question for all of SG-1.

"What happens if we're separated or decide to go separate ways?"

"You will die," answered Tol'mak for his host. "However, I must second what Feldra said. I have benefited greatly over the years of our relationship. We have both been fulfilled in ways neither of us could have guessed before."

"Can you teach us this mental layering to preserve our sanity?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes. It takes much practice, but can be learned by anyone, though not all become truly proficient," Feldra assured them.

"SG-1 and Feldra, I am assigning you the task of learning to live with your new condition and to study it in as much detail as possible. You will report back in one week with the results and a plan of action. Dr. Frasier and her team will assist in any way you need. Dismissed," ordered the General.

One Week Later 

The new house would be theirs in three weeks. In the meantime, several storage units were stuffed with everyone's belongings and they lived on base.

Their lessons with Feldra and Tol'mak progressed, better for some than others. Surprisingly to some, Jack was the fastest to pick up and master the techniques. His lifelong habits of keeping himself isolated made the concepts easier for him. He pointed out when asked why he was so good at closing his mind to his partners, "Hey, all that black ops training and experience had to be good for something."

Daniel, ever the academic used to sharing his thoughts, had the hardest time. As each team member became more proficient the clamor in their minds lessoned to the level of a comfortable murmur, always there, reminding them of the presence of the others, but not an unbearable intrusion any more.

When they weren't in study hall, as Jack dubbed it, they were participating in medical studies for Feldra and Dr. Frasier, who quickly found a shared passion – the welfare of SG-1

By the end of the week, the General received a much more favorable report than he'd ever expected. He passed this report to the Joint Chiefs to factor into their decision on the team's continuing service with the SGC and Sam's and Jack's future with the Air Force. Now, he had only to wait, on pins and needles, until the decision was relayed back. Rather than a decision, he was ordered to test their new skills in combat situations.

At a meeting to discuss the new orders, Hammond outlined his plans, "You will take part in games designed to test the level of your collaboration and integration as a team. You'll be pitted against the other SG teams in various situations on several different planets. The Tok'ra have agreed to participate as well."

"So, no real missions until we pass these tests," stated Daniel, never doubting the answer.

"Correct, Dr. Jackson. Now, I expect SG-1 to perform brilliantly, as always. Please don't disappoint me," asked the General.

"We will do our best not to fail you, Sir," pronounced Teal'c for the team.

They performed beyond all expectations and took every target using their new abilities. No other team was able to overcome the advantage of total communication and intimate knowledge between Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. When Daniel was captured by SG-2, Sam was passing him tips on how to break away and was there at his side before SG-2 had even stripped him of his weapons. When Teal'c was cornered by SG-15 and SG-12, Daniel and Sam took out his captors within minutes with silent, total coordination. Jack was there when Sam was pinned down by several Tok'ra operatives.

The reports of all SG team leaders were compiled and submitted to the Joint Chiefs for their consideration. Within a week, General Hammond was summoned to testify before the military leadership. After undergoing the toughest question and answer session in his military career, George Hammond and Paul Davis cooled their heels in an anteroom. Several hours later new orders for SG-1 were delivered to Hammond by an unfamiliar Captain. As soon as he was alone with Major Davis, the General ripped open the sealed envelope and scanned the contents. With a large sigh, he handed the papers to Davis and sat down slowly, feeling every one of his years.

The orders read, "Having proven their superior capabilities yet again, SG-1 will remain an active team at the SGC, with certain limitations and dispensations. First, off-world missions will be limited to those which require their unique abilities. Second, the changes to their physiology are classified at the very highest level and will not be revealed to anyone outside the SGC or the Tok'ra. Third, the Joint Chiefs will be notified immediately of any changes to their status or wellbeing. Fourth, Cordoz is off-limits to all Earth teams and no one will be exposed to the Waters of Joining without the express approval of this body. Fifth, while there are extenuating circumstances due to the unique relationship of the members of SG-1, the rules and regulations of the RCMJ will not be waived. However, the commander of a facility such as Star Gate Command is always granted some latitude in the management of his subordinates and their behavior. No investigation of any unlawful relationship is planned or expected."

"This is wonderful, Sir," exclaimed Major Davis. "You got everything you asked for and more. They're still active and protected from the NID. Plus, we can maintain our treaty relationship so long as Cordoz is avoided."

The exhausted Major General simply nodded and rose to start the trip back to Cheyenne Mountain.

Anybody Seen Normal Lately?

Three months later, SG-1 returned from their latest mission well satisfied that the Earth's newest allies would contribute more than their share to the defense against the Goa'uld. Major Carter and Dr. Jackson strode down the ramp to turn their weapons over to the waiting airman, who asked, "Will Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c be arriving soon, ma'am?"

Sam looked down to keep the airman from being uncomfortable at the blank look that came over her face for a second. As she looked up a soft smile played around her mouth and she replied, "He'll be here in three, two, one, now?" as the two remaining members of SG-1 came through the event horizon. Daniel turned his head aside to hide his grin at her slip of using "he" instead of "they." Sam betrayed herself in so many little ways.

While SG-1 was more tightly knit than ever, performing perfectly on the specially chosen missions they were given, there remained one issue from the joining to resolve. Their ability to keep private a part of their thoughts had made life good again. The intense sharing of the first few weeks was gone. They were settled into the new house, each with their own room, which was part of the problem. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were still just Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. Despite the "Don't ask, don't tell" evasion of the Joint Chiefs, they still danced around one another, professional as ever.

General Hammond had left messages for Sam's father, Jacob, to come as soon as possible when his latest mission for the Tok'ra was over. When Jacob did finally show up one day, George took his friend into his office and got right to the point. "Jake, I'm concerned about your daughter. You know how she and Jack feel about each other?" he asked rhetorically. Jacob nodded to his old friend. "And you know the ruling SG-1 was given by the Joint Chiefs based on the joining they experienced?"

"Yes. Don't tell me, they still haven't…" replied Jacob.

"No, they haven't. They just walk around looking miserable, something I do not like to see in my people, especially SG-1. I've spoken with all of them and no one's talking. Can you talk with Sam and find out what's wrong?" asked George.

"Of course. Where's she now?"

"In her lab, where else?" joked Hammond with a snort as the two men stood.

Jacob Carter walked down the corridor toward his daughter's lab and saw Jack emerge, head down, hands in his pockets, dejection in every line of his body. Jack turned away from his 2IC's father without even seeing him. Standing in the doorway to Sam's lab he watched his pensive daughter for a few seconds before greeting her. "Sam, is something wrong?"

"Dad!" exclaimed Sam as she looked up, happiness showing on her face. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but we usually get some advance notice before your visits." She walked around her lab table to embrace her father. "Can you stay for a while?"

"I might be able to, but I wanted to talk with you first. Can you take a break for a while?" asked Jacob.

"Sure. I haven't had dinner yet. Can I buy you something in the mess hall? I know how much you like Tok'ra food," Sam teased her dad, who grimaced. "I might even be persuaded to make you a care package to take back."

"Chocolate chip cookies?" he asked, begging with his eyes.

"Of course, if you can stay the night. We have a nice guest room now and you could stay with us," offered Sam, doing a little pleading of her own. She got so little time with him.

"I think something can be arranged after dinner," promised Jacob, walking into the mess hall with his daughter. The place was largely empty at 1800 hours, so they found a table off to themselves. After the first rush of hunger was satisfied, Jacob asked, "How are you getting along with this new relationship. They call it a joining?"

"Fine. Much better now that Feldra has helped us learn to shield our thoughts some," answered Sam, shrugging and casually taking a bite. "Why?"

"Well, it's not like you're unique in the universe, but your team is unique in the last 5,000 years of Earth history. And you are my only daughter. How are you and Jack getting along?" he asked.

"Colonel O'Neill? Um, I guess we're getting along fine; just like always. Why?" she asked again, suspecting where this was going.

"Sam, I'm not blind. He's not the man I would have chosen for you to marry, but I do like him and I can see you love him. He certainly loves you. Why haven't you two done something about your relationship?" pressed Jacob. He'd done his share of interrogations and negotiations in his time; this wasn't too much different from either.

"Dad, who have you been talking to? Colonel O'Neill is still my CO. Despite what the Joint Chiefs and General Hammond seem to think, there is nothing going on between us," she said rather defiantly, putting down her fork, no longer hungry. "I should get back to my lab. I still have a lot of work to do tonight before we can all leave."

General Carter grabbed her arm as she stood to leave and commanded. "Sam, sit down!" Continuing more softly, "What's keeping you from committing to a relationship to Jack O'Neill? Is it his past, his son, his divorce? Don't tell me you don't love him. It's as plain to see as the nose on your face. When you're together, there's electricity between you that one would have to be blind not to see." Sam sat back down and bowed her head for a few minutes.

"Dad… I do love Jack. But… I just can't commit myself under these circumstances," she faltered, confused. "The joining has changed us in so many ways. We all shared so much of our feelings with each other. How can I be sure what he feels is his own love, not a reflection of mine for him? Or even Daniel's for Sha'uri or Teal'c for Dreuy'ac. Or, worse yet, something the joining forced on him."

"I see. You feel insecure about whether he really loves you or just thinks he does," suggested Jacob flippantly.

"I suppose it sounds pretty stupid when you put it like that, Dad," said Sam, flushing. Like Jack, her father had a way of looking at things at their simplest.

"Sam, everyone feels insecure at some time in a relationship. One thing I do know is that it was obvious to me five minutes after I met Jack O'Neill at that reception in Washington that he was deeply in love with you. I don't think things have changed that much just because you can read each other's minds now," said Jacob.

"Really?" she asked, frowning, afraid to believe.

"Really," answered Selmak, emerging for the first time in the discussion. "Samantha, your father is correct. I too noticed the ardor between you and Colonel O'Neill long before your accidental joining. His love is not new nor merely an echo of your own. You owe it to him and yourself to give this relationship a chance. Human life is a fleeting thing. Do not waste your time with timidity and regrets."

"Do you think I've waited too long, hurt him too much to forgive me?" asked Sam, hesitantly.

"Why don't you ask him and find out?" replied Selmak with a gentle smile.

"I need to think a little more about it," she began.

"Sam, for once, don't think. Do," her father, now in control again, ordered. Standing, she kissed her father on the cheek.

"I will. For once in my life I won't over-think something. Thank you so much, Dad. Thank Selmak for me too, okay?" threw Sam over her shoulder as she hurried out. Walking down the corridor towards the elevators, she sent to Jack, 'Are you busy right now?'

'Not too. What's up?' answered Jack.

'Meet me topside? I'll tell you then,' sent Sam.

'Be there in ten,' sent Jack.

Curious about why she'd sent a message directed solely at him using a new technique the group used to cut down on the "noise" level among them, Jack left the elevator and walked toward his favorite stargazing spot. The sun was still up on this late summer evening, so no stars were out yet. He saw Sam pacing, obviously arguing with herself about whatever she wanted to say.

'Why am I doing this? We were getting along, weren't we? This could be the stupidest move I've made since accepting Jonas Hansen's proposal. Why can't things be simple?' Sam ranted at herself, insecure again now that she'd taken that first step. 'Who am I kidding? It's never been simple with us.'

"You wanted to talk with me?" said Jack aloud. He stalked over to a favorite boulder and sat down facing Sam. This wasn't going to be easy. His notoriously short temper was already fraying.

"Uh, yes," said Sam frantically, trying to gather her thoughts. "I… I wanted to talk about the situation…"

"Situation? Which one would that be?" he asked shortly, not giving her a break.

"The situation where… Oh, damn. Where I'm keeping us apart because I'm too insecure to think you might have loved me before the joining," she forced out with a rush. "I need to hear that you loved me before 795. The thought of you loving me just because of an accident like the joining leaves me cold." Sam looked down, then back up at him pleading for the truth.

Taken aback by her outburst, Jack was speechless for a few seconds; long enough for Sam to misinterpret. She turned to leave tears starting in her eyes, saying, "I guess I have my answer. I… I'll leave now, if it's all the same to you, Sir."

"Sam, wait!" called Jack. "You took me by surprise, is all. I don't know what to say. Except, that I have loved you for so long, long before the joining."

Not convinced, she pressed, "When? When did you know?"

"I knew after Jolinar took you that my feelings weren't exactly appropriate," he said, wincing. Seeing that it wasn't what she wanted, he continued, "I knew for sure when Hathor tried to put a snake in your head. Despite my being the next potential victim, the snake's rejecting you as a host made me so happy." He closed his eyes and said quietly, "That hug after you came back for me wasn't all 'Thanks for saving my ass again, Carter'."

Sam let go of the breath she hadn't been conscious of holding, weak in the knees, and passed her hand through her hair. She sat down gracelessly on the rock next to him.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, worried. Emotional weakness wasn't something he was used to seeing in Major Samantha Carter.

"Yeah, everything's perfect. I just feel like such a fool," she said, her voice shaking.

"Well, for a genius, you can be rather slow sometimes, Sam." Jack put his finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him. "But I do love you. How can you doubt that after the first weeks of our joining? It's not like I could hide anything from you then."

"There was so much coming at me, at all of us, that I couldn't sort it out. I felt your feelings, but they were so tangled up with feelings of regret, resistance to the joining, feelings for others – Daniel, Teal'c, Sara – that it was impossible to really take anything at face value. I didn't know what was mine, yours, or theirs," Sam said.

"Are you sorry?" asked Jack slowly.

"About the joining?" she asked. At his nod, she smiled sweetly and replied, "No, never. As long as I have the three of you… especially you, I have everything." Tentatively, her hand crept toward his face. When he didn't pull away, she put her hand on his cheek and he turned his face into her palm and kissed it. Her million-watt smile erupted, taking his breath away. She saw Jack's face take on a look of concentration then felt the rush of his feelings as his mental barriers dropped. It was like the sun after a rain storm, warm, dazzling in its strength and depth.

Returning the gesture took more effort for Sam, but after a few minutes of concentration, her hard-won barriers weakened, letting him in. Jack gasped, never having guessed from her calm, professional exterior the intensity of her love for him and the impact it had on her life. He was awed and a little humbled by it all.

She reached around Jack's neck to pull him toward her for a gentle, sweet kiss. The kiss intensified and passion, stimulated by several years of pent-up desire, flared and took over for conscious thought. Eventually, they'd have to come up for air. Fortunately, speaking took no air at all.

'Home?' asked Jack.

'Now,' answered Sam, forgetting all about her father.

Twenty-something floors below, Daniel, glanced at Teal'c who replied, 'Finally.'

Daniel smirked and said, 'Yeah, now maybe we can get some sleep without their constantly shouting their dream at us.'

'Indeed,' returned Teal'c silently. 'Indeed.'

Daniel sent back, 'Let's go round up Jacob. He's gonna need a ride.'

The End 


End file.
